


Chaos

by malectrash8714



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, More tags to be added, Post-Episode: s04e22 No Man's Land, alica has her reasons, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malectrash8714/pseuds/malectrash8714
Summary: Alica Jameson is 23 and an everyday street rat for the most part. She was raised on the street and stole to survive. With the odd job for a gangster when she needed a little more than just enough to get by. But when the bridges blew up and the gangs started carving up territory nobody thought about what would happen to the everyday street rats. All she has to do is make it to the Green Zone so she can have food and water like the every day citizen instead of eating everybody’s scraps. But on her way there she sees Bruce Wayne, his parents, and a strange male with skin that looks like it has never seen the sun. So she does what any normal person would do. She follows the strange, pale man.





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Chaos. That’s how it’s been since the bridges were blown up. The criminals have taken over and there is no way out. You either join them or you die. There is a haven though and slowly but surely I’ve been making my way to it. Word is that some of the GCPD stayed behind to help citizens who were unable to get out. I, obviously, was one of the unlucky souls who got stuck in this hell. Plus nobody was going to help someone who lived on the streets get out of the city. They’d rather I be dead because everyone on the street is a petty criminal in their eyes. To be fair they weren’t wrong about me. I grew up on the streets and Maria, the woman who mentored and taught me, named me Alica Jameson (pronounced Al-i-ca). I did what I had to so I could survive. Whether that be steal some groceries or take a job from Don Falcone, Fish Mooney, or Penguin I didn’t care because I stayed alive. But now there were no people just walking past me on the streets. All the stores were ransacked for supplies after the criminals had taken over each of their sectors. Falcone and Fish are both dead and Penguin isn’t interested in hiring anyone who won’t protect him or make him money. I’m still on the streets but instead of walking among people in the streets now I have to hide on fire escapes and in abandoned buildings. I eat the scraps of food I can find and have a well I can go to for water. I have a rough idea of what happened and why the bridges got blown up but I don’t have time to dwell on it because the moment I do I’ll get caught and killed. I don’t know exactly which gang’s sector I’m in right now but I’m about a day away from the “Green Zone” I believe. As I’ve been traveling for days on scraps and almost no water I decide to set up shop for the night on a fire escape in an alley way. I sigh and sit down when I see a strange sight. A man and a woman, rich by the look of them, coming out of a theater and into the alley with blank looks on their faces. They look familiar but I can’t seem to remember where I have seen them before. With a loud bang an even stranger looking man leaves the theater and walks towards the man and woman. Just when I think things can’t get any stranger Bruce Wayne walks out of the theater. Selina had mentioned him a few times we saw each other over the past few years. That’s when it hit me. The man and woman were Thomas and Martha Wayne and this is Crime Alley. How is that possible? They died years ago. The strange man was speaking to Bruce but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. I move down the fire escape so that I can hear and see better when the strange man, who I can now see is inhumanly pale, takes out a gun and says “I wanna be the star of the show.” while bowing. He quickly makes his way down the alley with Bruce running after him. Before Bruce can get to him he shoots Thomas and Martha Wayne. I gasp as the scene plays out in front of me. He just recreated the Wayne murders in front of Bruce. Why on Earth would he do that? Unbeknownst to me my gasp had caused him to notice my presence. With Bruce occupied he made his way out of the alley. His movement caught my eye and I moved from fire escape to fire escape to follow him. He turned into a house and looked as if to make sure he wasn’t being followed. After a short time I made my way to the fire escape on the building next to the house and quietly got onto the roof of the building before sliding into the house through a broken window. I grunted when the jagged edge of the broken glass cut my stomach. “Son of a bitch.”

“You know it’s quite rude to break into someone’s house then swear.” A voice behind me said. I turned and saw the man from the alley leaning against the door with his gun in hand. Now that I was much closer to him I could see him much better. His hair was tinted green, he had cold pale eyes, lips that looked painted red, and his skin looked like it had never seen the sun. He wore a purple suit with a magenta button up and an orange tie with an orange flower pinned to his suit. He took note of the blood dripping from the gash before he grinned and tsked “And you’re getting blood on my carpet.”

I glanced down at the floor and sure enough there was blood all over the carpet in front of me. I looked back up at him. “Something tells me this isn’t your house.”

His smile grew when I spoke and he put his gun away. “How very perceptive of you...”

“Alica Jameson and you are?” I waited for him to respond but he seemed surprised that I didn’t know his name. Was this guy famous or something? He was obviously a criminal from what I had just witnessed and by the look of him. Maybe this was his sector and he was just new so I hadn’t been around one of the other sectors to hear about him?

“Jeremiah Valeska. Follow me and I’ll get you cleaned up.” He gestured to my cut. I blinked and quickly followed him. Though I was a little confused by the 180 his personality just did. Wait did he say Valeska? Why did that sound familiar? Maybe he is famous and I saw his name in a paper I found once?

“Stand here and hold this on the gash.” He said before leaving to go get supplies. Why was he helping me? I witnessed him shoot two people then followed him into what I can only assume is a hideout for him. Before I could ponder any longer he came back with vodka, a first aid kit, and a flashlight.

“This is going to hurt. Don’t slouch or I’ll mess up the stitches. Try not to move too much.” With that he dumped some of the vodka on my cut and started to clean out the gash.

“Why are you helping me?” He glanced up when I spoke.

“Why did you follow me?” he replied.

I rolled my eyes. “You can’t answer a question with another question.” I grimaced as he started the stitches.

“Don’t talk you’ll mess up the stitches.” He handed me the bottle of vodka in between stitches. I quickly took it from him and took a swing.

“There done.” He stood up and turned off the flashlight that sat on the bathtub behind him. I glanced around as we walked down the hall and noticed the house was relatively well kept.

“It pays to have a house that looks to be falling apart on the outside but is in good condition on the inside.” Jeremiah says as he sets the first aid kit in what I assume to be the kitchen.

“This is where you stay?” I don’t know why but I can’t imagine him staying here. He seems like a more eccentric guy.

“Not often no. But having a livable place to stay in each sector does have its uses. Enough with the house. Let’s talk about you. I saw you on the fire escape in the alley. Why did you follow me? Do you work with James Gordon?” I stiffened. Jeremiah had a hard look on his face that told me to sit down or he’d kill me. But why would he kill me after he just saved my life?

“I-uh I’m not sure. And uh no I don’t work with James Gordon. I’ve been trying to make my way to his sector since the bridges blew because all urm most of the gangs said it was this sort of haven for normal people and I’m sick of scavenging and uh…”

Jeremiah leaned forward in his seat seemingly intrigued. “And what? Out with it.”

“And nothing it’s nothing important.” I was panicking. I had never told anyone what I’d done before and here I was about to tell a man I just met and watched shoot two people.

“Obviously it’s not nothing by the way you’re acting-“

“I swear it’s noth-“

“ _ **Out with it Alica!**_ ” He yelled causing me to jump slightly.

 

“ _ **I killed people okay?!**_ I killed them for food or because they were going to tell the leader of whatever gang that I was in their territory!” I yelled back.

A grin spread across his face. One that I can only describe as maniacal. “But that’s not why you didn't want to say what you did is it Alica? It’s not because you’re afraid that information would make it back to Captain Gordon either is it?”

I stiffened “I don’t know what you’re talking about Jeremiah.”

He started to walk closer to me. “Oh but I think you do. You didn’t want to say it because you’re ashamed. Not because you killed them because you had to do that to survive.”

I stood up. “Jeremiah stop.”

He continued to make his way closer. “You didn’t want to admit it because you enjoyed it.”

“I said _**stop**_.” I start to pilled my switch blade out of my sleeve.

Jeremiah stopped right in front of me. “You enjoyed watching the life leave their eyes.”

I clenched my jaw. “ _ **Stop**_.”

His grin grew. “You enjoyed the fact that you were the one to do it. The one to take their life.”

I put my switch blade to his throat. “ _ **I SAID STOP!**_ ”

He leaned slightly closer. “ _There she is_. The real Alica. Go on then. Do it. _Kill me_. I mean everything that has happened to you is _my_  fault.”

I glared at him. “What the hell are you talking about.”

He continued to stare at me with that smile on his face. “I’m the one who blew up the bridges.”

I stared at him while lowering my knife. “Why?”

Jeremiah looked a little taken aback by my question. “Why does anyone do anything? Because I _wanted_  to.”

I lower the knife completely and stare at him.

“And my dear you can do whatever you want now. There are no laws. Jim Gordon and the Green Zone are the only ones left abiding by those rules. They’d lock you up. But my people and I, we’ll protect you. We’ll help you.”

“How do I know you won’t kill me?”

“Are you going to give me a reason to?” He raises his eyebrow.

“No.” I put my switch blade back in my sleeve.

“Then I won’t kill you.” He smirks “Now this is one of the few places left in the city with a working shower. Go get cleaned up I’ll leave clothes by the door.”

I quickly made my way up to the bathroom. It’s has been weeks since I had found a house with a working shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door to get the clothes Jeremiah said he’d leave. Only Jeremiah was right there, clothes in one hand, and the other hand raised as if to knock. I stared at him wide eyed and noted his similar expression. He does a once over before handing me the clothes and rushing away. I blink, step back, and close the door before changing. I quickly towel try my long, brown, curvy hair and look at myself in the mirror. My shocking blue eyes stare back at me. It’s been a long time since I looked this nice. My skin was pale and clean, my pale pink lips in a slight smile. The clothes Jeremiah had given me fit. Most of the stuff I’ve owned in my 23 years has either been too big or too small. My best guess is he has a friend or girlfriend who’s about my height and weight and he just borrowed clothes from her. Giving myself a once over I realize how easy it is to maneuver in these clothes. I shake my head and leave to find Jeremiah. As I walk down the stairs I hear Jeremiah talking.

“Yes I believe it was a success...We’ll start the next phase when I get back…Yes she’ll be with me when I get there and we will all discuss it together…Soon.” He flips his phone closed and turns to look at me. “Shall we?”

“Should I even bother asking where we are going?”

“It’s one of my strongholds. It’s not far from here let’s go.” He says and makes his way out of the house with me trailing behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

We reached a building with armed guards at the front and multiple guns poking out of the windows. Jeremiah nodded to one of the guards and they let us inside. It was dark and a lot dirtier than the house we were just at. There were armed men in the room who all stood at attention when Jeremiah walked in and one woman who looked to have painted her face white along with doing the make up on one side of her face upside down. She glances up and walks over to us.

 

“Is this her?” Jeremiah nods in response. A grin similar to the one Jeremiah had worn earlier grew on her face.

 

“I’m Ecco. Jeremiah’s proxy and second in command. You must be Alica. He called earlier to let me know to prepare the ‘troops’ for the next phase.” She quickly turns to Jeremiah. “Have you spoken to her about it yet?”

 

“No not yet. Both of you follow me.” He makes his way into a hallway and then into a room after making sure nobody else was around. “I need you to be our…spy so to speak.”

 

I raise my eye brows. “You want me to spy on someone?” 

 

He nods. “Specifically James Gordon. You said you’ve been on the street your whole life and were heading there anyways. Well spy for us.”

 

I contemplate for a moment before nodding. “I’ll do it. What do you need me to find out.” 

 

They grin “His alliances with the gangs. Around what times they or Bruce Wayne come and go. Here take this phone. Do not let anybody see you use it. Get as close to Gordon as you can. Become part of him makeshift police force as they’re running low on good fighters. But when you can, sabotage his operations.”

 

I take mental note of everything Jeremiah is saying and notice Ecco seems to be happy that they’ll have intel. “When do I start?”

 

~

 

“ _ **Help! Somebody help me please! HELP!!!**_ ” I yell running towards the entrance of the Green Zone. Jeremiah’s men are behind me shooting and purposely missing. I see the door to the Green Zone open and a cop is yelling at me to hurry up. I rush through the door and they slam it behind me.  I stand up only to have guns aimed at me. I quickly put my hands up and pretend to be afraid. 

 

“Wait don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” Everybody turns to look at Jim Gordon, his partner, and a few other officers coming towards us. “Put your guns down.” The officers lower their guns and I lower my hands. “Those were Jeremiah’s men. This is miles from his territory why would they follow you all this way?”

 

I hunch over and catch my breath. “I saw something I shouldn’t have.”

 

“Follow me…”

 

“Alica.”

 

~

 

I learned that Captain Gordon’s partners name is Harvey Bullock. The Green Zone or Haven is running short on supplies such as food and water. Those who aren’t hurt and have some experience train with officers on how to shoot guns and fight. But that’s just what he mentioned on our way to his office. I sit down across from him and Harvey stands next to him. 

 

“Why did you come here Alica?” Jim leans back in his chair.

 

“I heard the gangs I stole food from talk about it sometimes.” I shrug.

 

He raises his eyebrows. “You stole their food? How many of the gangs are after you?”

 

I tilt my head to the side slightly. “I grew up on the street Jim. I know how to get enough to get by. And only those guys are after me. Wait who’s Jeremiah?”

 

“Jeremiah Valeska. He blew up the clock tower, the mayor, and the bridges. He was an engineer before his brother, Jerome, sprayed him with a gas that drove him insane and changed his appearance but that’s and Jerome are a whole different and very long story. Enough about that. You said you grew up on the streets? Any chance you know Selina Kyle?”

 

I squint a little. “We talked a few times. Stayed in the same building a couple times. Why?”

 

“We are just going to see if she can confirm who you are. She should be out of the hospital tomorrow.” Jim stands up and I follow suit. “If you grew up on the streets you know how to fight?”

 

I nod and follow him over to the mat that will become my sleeping quarters. 

 

“You’ll start training tomorrow if Selina confirms who you are.” Jim nods and leaves to go talk with Bullock. 

 

~

 

“Selina?” Bruce taps the curtain separating her from him.

 

“What Bruce?” Selina sighs and slides on her boots.

 

“Captain Gordon wishes to speak with you tomorrow.” Bruce steps back when Selina opens the curtain.

 

“Why.”

 

“He wants you to confirm the identity of someone who entered the Green Zone today. She claims to know you and is being sought after by Jeremiah’s men.” Bruce clenches his jaw at the mention of Jeremiah. What he had done mere days ago is still seared into the front of his memory.

 

“Fine who?” Selina rolls her eyes.

 

“He didn’t mention her name over the phone.” Bruce says sheepishly. Selina rolls her eyes but nods confirming she will go.

 

~

 

Selina and Bruce walked into Gordon’s office the next day. They were a little early so Gordon was slightly surprised to see them.

 

“Selina. Bruce. I wasn’t expecting you so soon. Have a seat and I’ll go get the girl.” Gordon leaves as they both sit.

On his desk is a map of Gotham with all of the gangs territories marked. Bruce has looked at it before but it looks slightly different. There’s a new sector near the center called the ‘Dark Zone.’ In the Dark Zone there’s a sector with Jeremiah and a question mark. When he looks closer at the map he notices that it’s written multiple times all over the map. Bruce quickly sits down when Gordon comes in with a girl, a few years older than them, following him. He glances over at Selina who has wide eyes but quickly adjusts her expression to neutral when Gordon and the girl turn to look at her. The girl smiles when she sees Selina but has an odd expression when she sees him.

 

“Selina this is, or who claims to be, Alica Jameson.” Gordon gestures to the girl. 

 

Selina glances at the girl and smiles (though Bruce can tell it’s fake). “Yeah that’s her. We’ve stayed in the same place a few times over the years.”

 

Gordon nods and looks at Bruce. “Well in that case. Bruce this is Alica Jameson. Alica this is Bruce Wayne.”

 

Bruce stands up and extends his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Ms.Jameson.”

 

Alica smiles and shakes his hand. “Alica please. It’s nice to meet you as well Bruce. Selina always talked about you when we stayed together.” Bruce nods and bids her farewell when she goes to train with the others. She seemed nice but there was something about her that just seemed…off. And all of Selina’s reactions to her had been negative. Something was going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

 


	3. Chapter Three

I’ve been staying at the Green Zone for almost 3 months now and called Jeremiah when I could. I fought alongside Gordon, his officers, and other trained civilians. But the thing that I enjoyed the most was when I overheard Gordon talking about a raid on one of Jeremiah’s bunkers. I, of course, informed Jeremiah who cleaned out that particular bunker. Much to my amusement Gordon and his team came back baffled and empty handed. Slowly but surely I was working my way into his inner circle. I could tell Bruce didn’t trust me at first but as time passed he warmed up to me as Selina became more and more distant. But the one thing I wasn’t able to figure out was who Gordon had allied with and as much fun as this spy work was it was also exhausting. I wanted to go back to Jeremiah and be able to be myself. But to do that I had to get my job done. 

 

~

 

“Jim!” I stopped what I was doing and saw Oswald Cobblepot standing at the entrance. We made eye contact and he looked confused, if not a little hurt.

 

“What is it Oswald?” Jim emerged from his office. They start a conversation about how the Green Zone needs ammunition. As the conversation continued it became abundantly clear that Oswald wished to become allies with Jim. From what I’ve gathered since being here Jim was not in a position to say no. 

 

“If we are to be partners Jim I’m going to need something in return.” Oswald moved forward. “Since you killed so many of my men I’m going to need your best fighter to make up for it.” He gestured to me. “We both know who that is.” Jim turned to me as if to ask if this was okay with me and how Oswald knew I was a good fighter. I sighed and shrugged. 

 

“One condition Oswald. She reports back here at least once a week.” Jim crosses his arms.

 

Oswald grinned stuck out his hand for Jim to shake. “You have yourself a deal.”

 

~

 

“What do you mean Jim sent you with Oswald?!” Jeremiah hissed. I sighed I knew he’d react this way but I see this as an opportunity.

 

“Jer. Don’t you see? This is a good thing! I’m in Jim’s inner circle and he trusts me enough to deal with Oswald and keep their alliance. Not to mention I have Bruce wrapped around my finger and Oswald probably knows more about the Green Zone and the gangs alliances than I do. Hell he for sure knows more about the gangs than anyone in the Green Zone!”

 

Jeremiah is silent for a few moments. “I still don’t like it but I can send another spy into the Green Zone since you won’t be there at all times. Albeit not as good a spy as you are. Nonetheless I still want reports as before with the addition to what Penguin is up to.” 

 

I roll my eyes. “Sir yes sir.” I snort before hanging up. I quickly put the phone away as Jim walks in.

 

“I’m really sorry about this Alica. If there was something else I could have done I would have but-“

 

“Say no more Jim. I understand. We need ammunition and other supplies and Penguin can provide that. If he thinks I’m our best fighter then I’ll go and protect him or do whatever I have to.” I say and pick up my small bag of belongings I’ve accumulated over the past months. 

 

“Before you go Alica there’s just one more thing I have to ask.” I nod for him to continue. “How do you and Penguin know each other?” 

 

I pretend to scrunch up my face as if reliving the worst part of my life. To be honest Jeremiah had made me realize that during all those years on the streets one of the few things that (though subconsciously) gave me happiness were the jobs I did for Oswald. I sigh “I told you how I lived on the streets?” Jim nods. “Well sometimes petty theft wasn’t enough to survive. Sometimes stuff wasn’t worth enough or I’d miss an opportunity or whatever. So when times were tough I did jobs for Penguin. Among others. They’d get what they wanted and in exchange I had enough money for then or another rainy day.” I gave Jim and half smile before walking past him to find Oswald and his goons.

~

 

“And this will be where you stay.” Oswald turns back to me.

 

I raise my eyebrows. “Well it’s much better than a mat and flat pillow that I had in the Green Zone that’s for sure.”

 

Oswald tilts his head slightly. “That brings me to my question. Why is it you went to the Green Zone for help? I understand it’s referred to as Haven but you knew I would help you and you were friends with both Victors when you worked for me.”

 

I sighed and quickly came up with something. “Oz it was every man and woman for themselves. I was alone on the streets and didn’t know who I could trust. I heard whispers of Jim and Haven and thought that it’d be best to go there.”

 

Oswald nodded when someone with brown hair and a green suit knocked on the door and walked in. He looked familiar. No doubt he was in the paper at some point if he’s friends with Oswald. Oswald turned to him. “Yes Ed?” 

 

Ed turned to look at Oswald then me. “Uh that about meeting you requested with Jeremiah Valeska…” That caused me to look up. Oswald motioned for ‘Ed’ to continue. “Well he said he’s not coming but he’s going to send his ‘second in command’ and that if she doesn’t come back then, and I’m quoting here, he will rain down hellfire on us.” 

 

Oswald nodded and Ed left the room. I smirked. “That wouldn’t happen to be the same Ed that you always used to talk about would it?”

 

Oswald turned to me and pointed at me. “Not another word.”

 

I laughed and put my hands up in surrender. “I didn’t say anything.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

It’s been 4 months since I left the Green Zone and started ‘working’ for Oswald. I still went to the Green Zone and give a ‘report’ to Jim. While there I still talk to Bruce. He’s becoming distant though. I’m not sure if it’s because I work with Oswald now or because I’m not around as much or for all I know a completely different reason. As the months have gone on Jeremiah and I have talked on the phone more often. It used to just be about what I learned or what he was planning but somehow it evolved into just conversation between, dare I say, friends. In my time here I have learned that ‘Ed’ used to work at the GCPD and then killed his girlfriend, her boyfriend, framed Jim, was Oswald’s Chief of staff, tried to kill Oswald, and eventually became ‘the Riddler’. I wouldn’t call us friends more like we both need someone to talk to sometimes and sometimes that person can’t be Oswald. But I’m hesitant to be around him too much. He’s smart. Not as smart as Jeremiah but smart enough to put the pieces together if I give him any reason to be suspicious. 

 

“You really need to fix your hair Ed. You look like a Bieber reject.” 

 

He scoffed “I’ll have you know my hair is perfectly fine thank you.”

 

“Not if you want Oz to finally realize how much you like him. Which reminds me I had one of Oswald’s men go get you a new suit because honestly Ed you have so many of the same one it has become quite dull.”

 

Ed turned pink before begrudgingly allowing me to fix the mess that was his hair. “Perfect! Now go impress him. God knows he wants you to.” He rolls his eyes before going to change into his new suit and see Oswald. When he leaves I walk over and lock my door before calling Jeremiah to give him a report. 

 

Before I can get a word out he says something that makes my heart stop. “Jim knows.”

 

~

 

Since Alica left the Green Zone so willingly Bruce was more suspicious than he initially was. Jim had said it was because she wanted to make it as easy as possible for them to keep Haven safe. But Bruce wasn’t so sure. First the way Selina reacted to her, not to mention how Jeremiah’s men had machine guns and an open area and didn’t hit her once, and now he finds out she not only works for Penguin now but has in the past. Something isn’t adding up.

 

“What are you thinking about?” He turns towards Selina when she speaks.

 

“Alica.”

 

She stiffens but raises her eyebrows. “Should I be worried?”

 

He smiles and shakes his head. “No it’s just. Something isn’t right here. You used to know her. What was she like?”

 

Selina sits next to him. “She was really sweet when we first met. At odds with her sort of street mom at the time. But a nice girl.”

 

Bruce furrows his eyebrows. “Was she not sweet when you saw her after that?”

 

Selina frowns. “No she was but it was almost a mask. I don’t think she even realized she was doing it. She was still kind. Shared food or money was I was having a rough time. Even taught me some of the routes I know to get around Gotham.” Selina turned towards Bruce. “But then Maria turned up dead. Her throat slit and multiple stab wounds. It was vicious and personal by the looks of it. Nobody ever knew for sure who did it but streets talk and word was that it was Alica. In the latter years of their relationship they argued a lot and Alica became more and more violent as she got older. Then she started taking jobs from Falcone, Fish, and Penguin. But she still wore that mask that I believe she didn’t know she was wearing. But Bruce when I saw her in Jim’s office all those months ago. She wasn’t the same. It was like she knew that the mask was there and this time she was purposely holding it there.”

 

Bruce thought over everything Selina just told him and everything he knew. Why she would go to work for Penguin made sense now. They had known each other. But why go into the Green Zone at all if she was friends or at least knew Penguin? And why would Jeremiah’s men purposely miss? Was she spying for Penguin? No she couldn’t be because then she would have stopped them from killing Penguins men. That’s when it hit him. All the failed raids on Jeremiah’s bunkers. Why they didn’t shoot her. Her masking her violent tendencies and true personality. It all made sense. She was spying for Jeremiah Valeska.

~

 

“What do you mean Jim knows?!” I hissed into the phone. 

 

“I mean Bruce pieced it together and convinced Jim. We are just lucky that my spy overheard their conversation. There’s a mask on the roof of Penguins building. I need you to get that and get to the top of the main building of the Haven. I’ll have Ecco meet you there and some of my other men will come through different entrances. Ecco will give you the signal so you’ll know when to go in. But you need to hurry. Jim Gordon and company are on their way to you now.”

 

~

 

Jim, Harvey, Bruce, and a few other officers burst into Penguins office in the middle of his conversation with Ed.

 

Penguin stands up. “What is the meaning of this Jim?!”

 

“Where’s Alica?” Jim looks around.

 

“Wha- I don’t know! In the kitchen? Her room? How would I know? Now what is the meaning of this?!”

 

“She’s a spy-“

 

“What?!”

 

“For Jeremiah.”

 

“She wouldn’t do that! I’ve known Alica for years. She never met the Valeskas. Hell she went back on the streets because she couldn’t stomach this line of work!” Oswald walked around his desk and led the way to Alica’s room which was locked.

 

“That’s the thing about the Valeskas, Oswald. They have a way of unlocking the worst parts of people.” Jim sighed.

 

When Alica wouldn’t answer the door the officers knocked it down. When they walked through the window was open and all of her belongings were gone.

 

Jim sighed. “Damn it.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

 

 

Getting to the mask was hard. Getting to the Green Zone before Gordon and staying undetected? That was even harder. When I finally got to the roof of the main Green Zone building, Ecco was standing there patiently. 

 

“What’s going on Ecco?”

 

“Jim Gordon and his posey have left to find you at Penguins base of operations. So while they don’t have many of their commanding officers here we are going to attack along with Penguin and the Green Zone’s enemies.” Ecco put her mask on and gestured for me to do the same.

 

“Enemies? Such as who?” I knew the gangs didn’t like the Green Zone or Penguin but I never expected them to team up with Jer. 

 

“Victor Zsasz mostly. Has a real vendetta against Penguin so hitting his ally is near the top of his list.” Ecco threw something off the roof, presumably the signal, and everyone rushed inside. I smiled. Let the fun begin.

 

~

 

Bullock paced as Jim talked with Oswald. “How did she find out we knew? Where would she go? Do you know where Jeremiah is currently based? How was she communicating with him?”

 

“Honestly Jim I don’t know. I don’t know why you insist on asking me these questions you know I don’t know the answers to.” Oswald sat back in his chair. “I had a meeting _months_ ago with Jeremiah’s second in command, that went awfully by the way, and haven’t heard from them since. Now presumably because she was feeding them information.”

 

Bullock stopped pacing when a call came over their radios. “CODE RED CODE RED! WE ARE UNDER ATTA-“ the sound of guns took over the radio before it went silent. They all hurriedly ran out while Oswald sighed and leaned back.

 

~

 

I pointed out or shot the best fighters or shooters first. Then came those who attacked them. Then the weaker fighters. We were making our way out when Jim and company burst in and shot me in the leg. Ecco turned back to get me but I shook my head. I knew Jer would send people to get me. It’d be better than Ecco getting shot as well. She nodded and quickly fled. I turned to look at the scene before me. Jim and his  partner checking to see it officers or others were dead. Two cops pointing guns at me. Civilians who used to look at me with a smile now looked at me with fear. And Bruce looking at me with such distain. A grin grew on my face and a laugh left my mouth. All eyes snapped towards me but I just kept laughing. Bullock and Jim each grabbed an arm and dragged me into Jim’s office. They practically threw me down in a chair. I pulled my mask off and glanced at it. It was covered in blood. I grinned and looked up.

 

“Hello Jim. Bullock. Fancy seeing you here.” I give him a sickly sweet smile.

 

“Tell me I’m wrong Alica. Tell me you’re not working for Jeremiah.” Jim looked genuinely upset while Bullock looked as if he wanted to shoot me. Let him. When Jer found out he’d die painfully.

 

“Now Jim. What ever made you think that?” I pouted.

 

“Enough funny business. Tell us what you know or we shoot you.” Bullock finally spoke.

 

“What I know. What I know. Well I know your dead colleagues out there barely put up a fight. I know that Bruce put it together. I know that if you don’t stitch up my leg I’ll bleed out then he’ll kill everyone here. I know that if you shoot me again Jer will make sure you die screaming. I know that you told Oswald. And I know you think I need to be saved, redeemed, or killed. So tell me Bullock what exactly is your endgame here because I know that if you don’t stitch me up and let me go you’re all dead and I’m perfectly happy to let that happen.”

 

To my surprise it was Jim who spoke. “Who was Maria?”

 

I stiffened. “How do you know that name?”

 

“Selina told us. She told us everyone suspected you and that after she died you weren’t the same. That you wore a mask that even you didn’t notice. Until, presumably, you met Jeremiah.”

 

“That _wench_ meant nothing to me. I’m glad she’s dead and I’m glad I was the one who got the hono- no _pleasure_ of killing her.”

 

Lee Tompkins walked in with a first aid kit when I finished. Bullock and Jim looked shocked at what I said but honestly why would they be after everything I’ve done.

 

“She’s as crazy as him.” Bullock said. lee started to stitch me up and Bullock turned to Jim.

 

“How did you communicate with Jeremiah?” Jim asked.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I winced when Lee pulled the bullet out of my leg.

 

“Enough games Alica. How did you communicate with him?”

 

I smirked when I heard panicked voices behind me. He was here. My phone rang from my pocket. I quickly answered it before Gordon could get to it. “Hello Jer how lovely to hear you voice... Yes I’m fine...The nice doctor is stitching my leg up as we speak...Oh yes they’re right here...Of course.” I put the phone on speaker for them to hear.

 

“Hello gentlemen. I am outside with men armed with machine guns which no doubt outnumber your officers at this moment. Send out Alica with no more harm done to her and we will leave. If she is not out here in 5 minutes we are coming in and this time everybody dies.” He hangs up. He does have a flare for the dramatic doesn’t he? Jim and Bullock looked panicked. Good they should be. Lee glances at Jim before packing away her stuff and leaving the room.

 

“So what will it be gentlemen?” I leaned forward. “Are you going to let everyone in here die just for little ol me?”

 

Jim sighed and grabbed my arm dragging me out of the station. Jeremiah was standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets. Jim pushed forward while glaring at Jeremiah. 

 

Jeremiah grins. “A pleasure doing business with you James.” Jeremiah offers me his arm for support which I quickly take and we walk to his bunker. When we get there I sit on the nearest chair and let out an exhausted sigh. Jeremiah stops in front of me while everyone else files out of the room. 

“You know...” I glance up when he speaks. “I didn’t expect to miss you as much as I did. Especially with how little time we had spent together prior to your mission.” He looked at the stitches of my leg before realization crossed his face. “The gash on your stomach from when we first met-“ “Healed perfectly fine thanks to you” I cut him off and gave him a half smile which he returned. 

 

“Now let’s get you somewhere more comfortable so u can rest.”

~

 

 

Penguin paced back and fourth. He didn’t want to hurt Alica but an example needed to be made. There’s also the issue of having no idea where she and Jeremiah are. Not to mention they have used Alica’s information to ally with his and the Green Zone’s enemies. At this point it wasn’t worth aligning with the Green Zone. Even with his assistance there weren’t enough fighters and he’d be better off making alliances with other parties who disliked Jeremiah. Or maybe if he was no longer aligned with the Green Zone, Jeremiah and his men wouldn’t go after him. He’d have to set up a meeting. He nodded and called Ed into his office.

 

~

 

I woke up with a start. I was covered in sweat and my heart was beating faster than normal. My eyes scanned the unfamiliar room and I quickly stood up only to crumble to the ground. My leg…right. The previous days events flooded my mind and I sighed and pushed myself up. I slowly made my way towards the door and threw it open. Two of Jeremiah’s goons were standing guard. 

 

“Where’s Jeremiah?” I gritted my teeth when one ignored me and the other shrugged. “Can you go find out?” The one who had previously shrugged rolled his eyes.

 

“Listen lady we were just told to guard the door. We’re not here to run errands for you.”

 

I glared and put my hands in my pockets. It’s then I realize I still have my pocket knife. I grin and slowly limp forward as if I was going to walk away before quickly turning and stabbing the one who talked in the stomach. The other one is still staring forward and holding his gun. Albeit he’s a little stiffer and gripping his gun tighter. I move in front of him and stare at him and note the fear in his eyes. Smart man. 

 

“Go tell Jeremiah that Alica is awake and wants to speak to him.” 

 

He quickly nods before running off like a coward.

~

Jeremiah was looking over the information Alica had gotten while spying on Penguin when one of his minions stumbled into the room. Jeremiah turned and glared.

“Alica is awake and wishes to speak to you.” The goon sucks in deep breaths and looks at Jeremiah wide eyed.

“Knock next time. Manner cost nothing but next time not having them will cost you your life.” Jeremiah walks past him and makes his way to Alica’s room with the goon following a safe distance behind him. He turns to the goon with a raised eyebrow when he sees the other person who was guarding the door on the floor dead. The goon shrugs and gestures towards the door. Jeremiah rolls his eyes and steps over the body before entering the room.

“About time. I was wondering if that coward ran away instead of getting you.” I say and set down the book I found.

“May I ask why one of my guards is dead on the floor outside your door?” Jeremiah smiles and walks over to me with a smile growing on his face.

“He was being rude and it was pissing me off.” I shrug and turn towards him.

“How is your leg?” Jeremiah sits down next to me and gently moves my leg onto his lap.

“It’s been better but I’ll manage.” I look at him. I mean really look at him for the first time since the night we met. He’s changed a lot in the past few months. His hair is a dark blue or green, his eyes somehow brighter, and it looks like that the constant savagery of this new Gotham is paying off as he looks more muscular. I look back up from his body only to realize he’s staring right back at me. We stare at each other for a moment before I make a split second decision and grab the back of his neck and pull him towards me and quickly kiss him. I quickly pull back and look at him wide eyed only to see him wearing the same expression. 

“Oh god I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“ I attempt to walk to a different part of the room only to cry out in pain when I put pressure on my leg. Jeremiah reacts quickly and guides me back to the bed.

“Alica. Alica. Look at me.” Jeremiah tilts my chin to look at him. “It’s okay.”

I pause. “It is? You’re not mad?”

He chuckles and sits me back down on the bed and takes a seat next to me. “Now tell me something Alica… Did you _want_ to kiss me?” I look down and nod. Unbeknownst to me a genuine smile grows on Jeremiah’s face. “Did you enjoy kissing me even though it was short?” I blush but continue to stare at the floor and nod . “Would you be opposed to me kissing you right now?” I start to nod but pause and look up at Jeremiah. He’s smiling at me and puts his hand on my cheek. He glances down at my lips and back up to my eyes as if asking for permission. I quickly nod and he launches forward. It’s nothing like the first kiss. It’s passionate, longer, and (as cheesy as it sounds) it felt like this is where we belonged. 

~

Gordon paced back and fourth. They were truly and completely alone now. Penguin had deemed that since Alica was working for Jeremiah and that the Green Zone could no longer provide support to him that their deal was null and void. He had heard rumors that Penguin was trying to get a meeting with Jeremiah and Alica to either become allies or reach some sort of agreement. They didn’t have enough fighters to defend themselves properly now. Just him and the group who had been in Penguins territory with him as well as those lucky enough to not be around when Alica, Ecco, and Victor’s people had attacked. They could only hope that word didn’t spread to the other gangs.

~

“We need the Butler.” I glance up from my book when Jeremiah speaks.

“I assume you mean Bruce’s butler Alfred.” Bruce has spoken of him a few times in my time at the Green Zone. I believe I saw him in passing a few times as well. “May I ask why?”

That maniacal smile from when I first met him grows on his face. Oh boy this should be good.

~

It was pitch black, Jeremiah and I were hiding behind a truck on an abandoned street in the Green Zone. Well…mostly abandoned. Alfred Pennyworth is walking to the GCPD or at least we assume he is. We wait until he’s by the truck before I throw a can. Alfred looks away and Jeremiah sneaks behind him while I step in front of him. He turns back towards me with his gun pointing at me. He jumps when he sees me before his eyes widen in realization. 

“You’re her aren’t you? The one Bruce spoke about. The one that infiltrated the GCPD and then killed everyone for that lunatic Jeremiah.”

I shrug and smile. “Guilty as charged.”

He glares and grips his gun tighter. “Master Bruce trusted you, you know. Despite all the evidence telling him not to he did.”

I glare. “Yes well that was the point.”

“People are saying you had a working phone. That you reported everything to Jeremiah. Everything Captain Gordon told you or you overheard. Everything Bruce told you. People say that you’re as crazy as he is-“

Jeremiah knocks him over the head with a gun. “I think that’s quite enough from you.” He grabs his arms while I grab his legs and we load him into the back of the truck.

~

Bruce rushes into the GCPD with a note in hand. He quickly knocks on Captain Gordon’s office door and goes in. Captain Gordon glances up at Bruce and slightly smiles. “Bruce I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

With a frown on his face Bruce slides the note over to Jim. “They have Alfred.” Jim’s smile drops and he picks up the note.

“When did you get this? When did you last see Alfred?” Jim stands.

“I found it this morning and I saw Alfred yesterday around noon. He was supposed to be back late at night but never came home.” Bruce clenches his jaw. “We have to do what the note says.”

~

I pace back and fourth. I still had an hour until I was supposed to meet Jeremiah at ACE Chemicals. I knew the plan would work if Jeremiah was right but if he was wrong there’s a very high chance of us both dying. I glance over at the clock. I can’t wait any longer. I’ll just stay in the shadows and observe until it is my time. I grab my equipment and head out.

~

Bruce was early. He and Jeremiah were fighting. I knew they were supposed to fight but it’s too soon. It’s too early. The vats aren’t closed yet. I can’t hear what they’re saying but just when it seems like Jeremiah has the upper hand Bruce turns it around and pushes Jeremiah over the railing into the chemical vat.

I stare for a moment with a tear slipping from my eye. “NO!” 

Bruce turns and sees me, eyes wide and panicked. I’m not thinking straight. I get out my knife and charge him. He dodges all of my attacks and disarms me but that doesn’t stop me. I punch and scratch at him, trying to inflict any damage that I can. Just when I’m about to knock him out someone grabs me from behind and turns me around. “Selina?” Is all I can get out before she smirks and slashes me with her clawed gloves. I can hear Bruce yelling at Selina. I stumble back. She poisoned them. It was probably meant for Jeremiah now that I think about it. I step back and hold onto the railing. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to be with him. I fall to the ground and stare up smiling. Bruce hovers over me in panic, asking questions I can’t hear. He tries to pick me up but I push him away and in the process cause myself to fall into the chemical vat. 

 


End file.
